princesstutufandomcom-20200214-history
Coppelia
Prologue Once upon a time, there was a man who fell in love with a doll. Perhaps the man’s love made itself felt, for one day, the doll came to life and began to dance. The man was delighted. He thought a doll would never betray his love, and that now he could have the world's most pure and innocent love all to himself. Unfortunately for him, the doll who had been given life rejected the man’s love and fell in love with another man. Story Duck wonders why Mytho jumped out of the window by himself. The next morning and upon arriving at school finds Fakir and Mytho have been called into Mr. Cat ’s office due to the window incident the previous day. Due to everyone else believing Fakir pushed Mytho out the window and Mr. Cat also wary, he has the two live separately from now on with Fakir moving out. In duck form, Duck follows Mytho afterward to find him painfully wondering what is happening to him when Pike appears before him. After speaking, Pike leaves and Duck follows Mytho only to turn a corner and find him gone with a black feather in its place. Deciding to speak to Fakir, she goes and transforms into a girl. Wondering if he is at the library, she goes and finds him there. The two wonder what’s happening to Mytho and upon recalling the black feather incident, the two leave only to come across Rue. Fakir confronts Rue only to have Mytho interfere which causes Fakir to accidentally slap him leading onlookers to see Fakir as the bad guy. Princess Kraehe meets with her father the Raven who wishes to escape the place he has been sealed too. The Raven says that in order to unseal him, Princess Tutu must return the final shards to the Prince and yells at Princess Kraehe to try not to rid of Princess Tutu any longer. Meanwhile, Fakir has been suspended from school for a week and confined to his room whilst Lilie has seen Pike following Mytho. Duck and Lilie follow and Lilie forces Duck forward where Pike declares to Duck she is dating Mytho. Duck notices Mytho’s eyes and how he is acting strange, and how Mytho struggles with the shard he leaves. Later in her room, Pike sees Mytho from her bedroom window and goes after him whilst Princess Kraehe appears before Fakir researching through books. Princess Kraehe states how she dyed the shard in Raven's blood and is the daughter of the Monster Raven much to a frustrated Fakir before leaving. In her room, Duck sees Pike from her window and follows her through the town where she and Mytho meet. Mytho asks for her love and asks for her heart as they are needed as sacrifices for the Monster Raven. As Pike who is in a hypnotized state prepares to do so, Duck transforms into Princess Tutu and from dancing, manages to break Pike from the trance she was in and free her from Mytho’s grasp. Meanwhile, Mytho manages to become normal long enough to ask what is happening to him to Princess Tutu. Trivia *'Crow victim': Pike *The main ballet in this episode is Coppélia. Mr. Cat also references Giselle, which uses much of the same setting, but is a tragedy, whereas Coppelia is a comedy. *The opening narration references the story of the ballet; The Sandman by E.T.A. Hoffmann, the short story Coppelia was based on. *Our first glimpse of Autor! He's telling Duck to be quiet. *Pike dances the Waltz of the Doll/Puppets. *Pike has a poster of Dornrösen-Schlaf - Eleki Truppe - Gold Krone Theater on her wall. *This is the last time Duck wears her casual outfit since in the episode of "Giselle" Music *Saint-Saëns, Camille: Carnival of the Animals: March of the Lion *Mussorgsky, Modest (orch. Ravel): Pictures at an Exhibition: The Old Castle *Wagner, Richard: Gotterdämerung: Music from Act III, Scene 2 - “Siegfried’s Death March” *Mussorgsky, Modest (orch. Ravel): Pictures at an Exhibition: Gnomus *Saint-Saëns, Camille: Carnival of the Animals: Kangaroo *Wagner, Richard: Gotterdämerung: Music from Act III, Scene 2 - “Siegfried’s Death March” *Delibes, Léo: Coppelia: Act II, Scene 1 – “Scene & Waltz of the Puppets” (beginning with the last phrase before the beginning of the main waltz) *Chopin, Frederic: Nocturne in E-flat Major, Op.9 no.2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes